Nothing Nothing at All
by AGrimmMelodyx3
Summary: Nancy and Frank fluff I think, hehe . Sorry for any spelling errors, or if song lyrics are wrong which they may be . Nothing's mine, obviously. I think it's cute, give it a shot, and don't forget to review! One shot for now, maybe continued...? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Boy you know it's bad when you do that,_

_Holding out exactly what I want,_

_But you won't share. _

_I've never had a taste before,_

_But now you've got me wanting more_

Nancy smiled to herself as the music floated around the café, blue eyes sparkling as she absorbed the homey feeling. A fleeting laugh broke through her now slightly parted lips as she remembered her reasons for coming there. Yet another case with the Hardy boys, and she was meeting with Frank to go over clues. No doubt 8am was much to early for the younger brother. Nancy's smile waned a bit as she thought of Ned, and the plans she'd had to cancel to make this meeting. Sighing, she dusted off her pants and stood to take a small walk to clear her head, just around the shop, and then back to her table.

Seated again, she lay her head in the palms of her hands, and closed her eyes. The warm summer sun filtered in through the window, and straight onto her back. She smiled at it's warmth as she waited for Frank to arrive with the case files. Thinking of Frank, her smile widened once again. He'd called her the previous night, asking if it was okay that she meet him for coffee this morning. Frank was always nervous around her, a trait she found quite endearing, though he tried to keep his calm.

_You're playin' it cool, _

_I know what you do,_

_I feel like a fool, _

_But I would be feelin' it anyway, _

_Cause nobody loves me._

_You're messin' around, _

_I figured you out,_

_You're takin' me down, _

_But I would be feelin it anyway, _

_Cause nobody loves me, _

_Like you do,_

_Mm, like you do._

She'd agreed without hesitation, and there she was. She had been planning to have breakfast with Ned, but she felt they were so close to a breakthrough on this case that she _had _to keep combing through until she found what she as looking for. She felt like the clue was right in front of her, sitting in her hands, she just had to grab it. And then there was Frank. Charming, chivalrous, dashing, smart, determined, caring, considerate, understanding, all of the things that Nancy could think that she'd want in a man. And, just about then, everything that she couldn't have. Her smile turned wistful at that, and she slowly blinked her eyes open, checking her watch. Frank should be arriving just about then.

_And boy you know it's wrong when when you do that, _

_But you go there (you take me there)._

_You could lead me on or hang me out,_

_But don't you dare. _

_I've never had a taste before,_

_But now you got me wanting more. _

_You're playin' it cool, _

_I know what you do,_

_I feel like a fool, _

_But I would be feelin' it anyway,_

_Cause nobody loves me._

_You're messin around, _

_I figured you out,_

_You're takin' me down, _

_But I would be feelin' it anyway, _

_Cause nobody loves me. _

_Like you do…_

_Like you do, like you do. _

Nancy smiled yet again, as the music played around her. She watched people tap their pens, and their feet, along to the music. It was sweet and catchy. Exactly what she needed to be fully alert.

_Oh boy you know it's bad when you do that, _

_But you don't care._

_You're playin' it cool, _

_I know what you do,_

_I feel like a fool, _

_But I would be feelin' it anyway,_

_Cause nobody loves me._

_You're messin' around, _

_I figured you out,_

_You're takin' me down, _

_But I would be feelin' it anyway, _

_Cause nobody loves me, _

_Like you do, _

_Like you do, (Cause nobody loves me) _

_Like you do,(You're messing around) _

_I figured you out,_

_You're takin' me down, _

_Like you do…_

Nancy hummed along with the airy sound. Just then, Frank appeared, holding his own coffee, her favorite, and her favorite muffin split in two, to share. Sitting down across from her, the sun in his hair, he placed manila envelopes down in the shiny table. He grinned at her, a smile that lit up his whole face, even his eyes. Nancy's breath caught, as she felt herself smiling back.

"_Boy, you know it's bad when you do that…_" Frank glanced up at her as his head bent down to open the files.

"You say something, Drew?" Nancy put her head back and laughed, a tinkling sound. She shook her head and put her hands under her chin, as her eyes slowly traveled to his.

"No, Hardy. I didn't say anything. Nothing, nothing at all." While he nodded, his eyes told a completely different story. Nancy just supposed she'd have to figure it out later.

For now…they had a case to solve.


	2. This is an AN

Okay, so I can continue of you want, but you have to know it will consist of almost PURE romance, because I can't write mystery to save my life. And I have no idea when I'll really be able to update. Or how long the chapters will be. Sill want more?

~Grimm


	3. The Heart Is A Mystery All On It's Own

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, Ned is kinda OOC, so is Frank? I'm not sure, review and tell. In this fic, Ned and Joe have never met, I'm not sure if they have in the actual series. Should I have Ned jealous for a while, or should I break those two up quickly? Because they _will _be broken up. I'll probably land him with George or something. I do like my ending neat and tidy. Everyone will have someone. Um, anything that's wrong, or bad(or good!), or boring, whatever it is, you tell me! That's the only way I improve. Oh, and I think Joes smarter and more observant in this fic, I'm not sure xD. Alright, go read now. Here's chapter two, hope you...Enjoy! Happy reading. :)

Another song is used in here, OBVIOUSLY I own nothing.

* * *

Frank Hardy mulled over his day at noon, returning to the hotel suite he shared with his brother. Lucky ATAC provided for them, otherwise he wasn't sure what they'd do.

_You could always ask to stay at Nancy's…_

A little voice in him whispered, making him blush, and almost trip over a CD strewn on the floor, courtesy of his still snoozing brother. He supposed he should be going over clues, but every time he looked at the manila envelope in his hands, he couldn't help but compare it to Nancy's peachy skin and know that it did her no justice. The blue sky out side did him no help forgetting about her cerulean eyes, and the chirping birds had nothing on her laugh. Not realizing he'd even switched on his iPod, let alone put his headphones in, he started when the gentile strumming of a guitar started flowing into his ears.

_I thought I had my girl but she ran away, _

_My car got stolen and I'm gonna be late, _

_For work this week, _

_Make that the fourth day straight, _

_But I'm fine with it._

_(You don't have to worry)_

He smiled, to think of it. Nancy was his…perfect girl, if he really wanted to be honest with himself. She was kind and smart and adventurous, among many other things. But she could never see him in the same way, and should she, he didn't think he'd have it in himself to make a move. It just wasn't him, more Joe. And she had a boyfriend. His brown eyes crinkled at the thought, squinting into empty air, trying to make sense of things. His heart seemed to be one big mystery, and he couldn't piece it together on his own. He…liked Nancy. He knew that. But the thought of having her to himself instead of Ned made him ache. Thinking back, he remembered his heart lifting whenever she smiled, and the thought hit him, albeit with a bit more force than he expected. He just wanted to see her happy, he supposed. And taking her away from Ned would make her unhappy, he knew without a doubt.

_I thought I had it all, but I gave it away, _

_I quit that old job, now I'm doin' okay, _

_Those material things, they can't get in my way, _

'_Cause I'm over it._

He opened up the envelope, intent on focusing on the clues and letting Nancy leave his head for the time being. Which was what he managed to do, after some few minutes of concentration. The song still had not finished, and he unknowingly began to lowly sing in time with the music.

"_But whatever she may be, _

_She could be money, cars, fear of the dark, _

_Your best friends or just strangers in bars, _

_Whoever she is, whoever she may be, _

_One thing's for sure, _

_You don't have to worry_," His eyes were knotted together in confusion as he looked at the clues. There was something he was missing…something he couldn't put his finger on, but the answer was right in front of him! He just couldn't place it! Finding it impossible to sit down, his frustration forced him up and pacing, still lightly singing the song coming from his iPod.

"_And this is the part where you find out who you are, _

_And these are your friends, who've been there from the start, _

_So to hell with the bad news, _

_Dirt on your new shoes, _

_It rained all of May till the month of June_," He snorted as he almost crashed into the bed because Joe's leg had shot out of it in his sleep. Once again, he combed through what he knew.

_But wherever she may be,_

_She could be money, cars, fear of the dark, _

_Your best friends, or just strangers in bars, _

_Whoever she is, _

_Whoever she may be, _

_One thing's for sure, _

_You don't have to worry._

Nothing was adding up. He sighed, his heart speeding up because he was on the brink of realization. He _knew _that with a little more thought, he could get this. He needed someone with a level head, who could keep him calm. Someone who could think _with _him, so they could bounce ideas off each other. _Nancy! _He mentally shouted with a smile. That was who he needed. Even though he saw her earlier, they needed this. Time was running out. And, he had to admit to himself, it wouldn't be so bad to stop by for just a little while.

"_And every day in every way, oh she will look the same, _

_And every care you used to have just seems to float away. _

_And every day in every way, oh she will look the same, _

_And every care you used to have just seems to float away_," He unknowingly half muttered, half sung.

_To hell with your new shit, _

_And whether or not you think you fit in. _

Singing some parts of the song, letting others play unhindered, he made his way to the car he and his brother shared, missing Joe's snort as he left. The blonde boy had opened one eye lazily, saw his brother's ecstatic face, deduced he was going to see Nancy, and snorted derisively, then promptly fell back asleep.

"_She could be money, cars, fear of the dark, _

_Your best friends, or just strangers in bars, _

_Whoever she is, _

_Whoever she may be, _

_One thing's for sure, _

_You don't have to worry._

_She could be rainy days, _

_Minimum wage, _

_A book that ends with no last page. _

_Whoever she is, _

_Whoever she may be, _

_One thing's for sure, _

_You don't have to worry…_" As the last strains of guitar ended, he smiled to himself. He'd just pulled up to Nancy's quaint River Heights house and knocked on the door. Suddenly, there in all her strawberry blonde haired blue eyed glory, stood Nancy Drew. She drew in a breath to speak.

* * *

"_Whoever she is, whoever she may be, _

_One thing's for sure, _

_You don't have to worry_…" Nancy sang to herself softly as she pulled her hair up into her usual ponytail. She'd yet to find a guy who listened to that song, no matter how much she love it, or how popular the band was. She was supposed to be meeting Ned for lunch in a half hour at a local diner(to make up for missing breakfast), so she was just getting ready. A knock at the door pulled her our of her thoughts, and she rushed down to get it before Hannah would have to go through the trouble. There on the doorstep was none other than Frank Hardy. She drew in a breath to speak, but was interrupted by Hannah herself.

"Who is it?" The older woman called from the kitchen.

"Frank?" Nancy called back, answering as if questioning herself.

"What are you doing here? Oh! I'm so sorry, come on in!" She realized her lapse in etiquette and hastily tried to correct herself, blushing profusely.

"I just came over here to see if you had some spare time to go over clues and such. I really have a feeling that the answer is-"

"-Right in front of you," She finished for him with a smile. "I felt the same thing. Come to the kitchen, I'll make some coffee, and then we can bounce ideas off each other in the living room. It's quiet and calm, we can relax." The smile that lit up frank's face made Nancy laugh and she tugged him by his wrist through the rooms to find Hannah holding out two steaming mugs. Nancy started.

"Hannah, how did-"

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy!" Hannah said jovially. Nancy thanked her, and the two made their way into the room, sitting down, intending on looking at clues. Nancy made sure she kept reminding herself she only had a half hour to spend. After so long though, the two managed to fall asleep, Frank upright with his back straight, legs crossed Indian(1) style. Nancy had fallen sideways, her head falling into his lap, her body lay comfortably on it's side. The sunlight and breeze from the open window caressed them both, and they smiled contently in their sleep.

* * *

Ned Nickerson was not happy. Calling Nancy again, he rolled his eyes as he heard her bubbly voice over the phone signaling her voicemail. Again. At a diner, alone, he grimaced. He wondered if she was off spending time with that Hardy boy. The thought worried him, as a frown slid it's way onto his face. He really didn't want to lose her. Nancy was supposed to meet him here twenty minutes ago, and while it was not unlike her to be slightly late, twenty minutes was pushing it. He opened his phone once more, checked the time, and left, walking to Nancy's house. He wanted to see what was up.

* * *

Joe hardy called his brother's phone for the fourth time, noticing how he didn't pick it up. That wasn't like him. His curiosity was too much to bear, so he grabbed his things, and left. It wasn't like he didn't know where Frank was, anyway. Just had to look for the Blue Eyed Wonder, and he'd be there.

* * *

Two men walked up to the Drew residence at the same time, giving each other sidelong glances with the same perplexed look on their faces until they both reached the door. Ned turned to Joe, holding out his hand.

"Ned." He said politely. Joe grinned impishly as he took hold of the hand offered in a firm grip, his eyes sparkling.

"Joe." He responded in kind, and though the eyes were blue and the hair was blonde, Ned _knew _he'd seen the same look on someone before. Neither bothered to ask what the other was there for. Ned assumed Joe was there for Nancy as well, one of her many friends she'd acquired from snooping as she did, and Joe remembered the name Ned from Frank. This was the girl's current boyfriend. Surreptitiously, Joe sized him up. Average all around. Brown hair, brown eyes, small town boy smile.

With just a description, he and Frank could be brothers. However, Joe knew Ned was _nothing _like the man he'd grown up with. Seeing their interaction from the window, Hannah ushered them inside(on her face a smile that said she knew secrets. Ones that were about to be found out. Joe couldn't wait.), saving them the trouble of knocking, and they both went quietly to the living room. Walking the short path there, Joe smiled appreciatively. He always did like Nancy's house. It was light and airy, and very homey and decorated. It looked lived in and well worn, and just like a comfortable place to be.

Just like Nancy herself. He could see why his brother liked her so much. As they reached the living room entrance, they both stopped dead. One face smiled mischievously, a different kind of glint in his eye, and the other darkened in confusion and slight anger.

"Nancy?"

* * *

(1) Indian, like Native American. Or the other kind. Whatever, just specifying.


	4. Dinner Date

Well, in this fic, Ned knows about the Hardy Boys and ATAC, if he doesn't already. I have no idea. I own nothing, of course not!, and when the lyrics start, just imagine, like, in a movie, when the scene is really loud, but it slowly fades away and gets all quiet, and you know the people are talking but you can't hear it. You just see them, but hear the music. Yeah, imagine _that_. XD

* * *

Ned and Joe remained frozen in the room, stuck in the threshold. Ned could only utter those two syllables, and Joe had no desire to move at all. Two men, stuck in time, one smiling and the other looking like his heart's worst nightmare just flashed before his eyes. Which, perhaps, it did.

Nancy wasn't sure what woke her up, but her dream gave her just the push she needed to figure out what she needed for the case. She sat up, oblivious to the two people watching her.

"Frank, get up!" She shook the boy next to her, sitting up, not even taking the time to realize where she'd been moments before.

"Nancy?" He mumbled through slightly parted lips and half lidded eyes. Then his eyes shot open.

"Nancy, I've got it! It was-"

"-Mrs. Fitzgerald!" She finished for him. They grinned at each other, their bright smiles identical. Then their eyes widened.

"We have to go!"

"Who knows what she'll do next!" They said at the same time, both jumping up, only to freeze in confusion and surprise when they caught sight of the two people in the entryway.

"Ned? What are you…oh my gosh! I was supposed to meet you for lunch, I'm so sorry. I just lost track of time and got busy-"

"-I can see that." Ned said dryly, his expression carefully blank, something Nancy had never seen on him before.

"How can I make it up to you?" But before he could answer, Joe called out to Frank.

"Hey, bro. We've got to go. Maniac on the loose…?" Frank's eyes widened again, and he stumbled up to his brother, rushing.

"Yeah, I know. Do you have everything?" Joe rolled his eyes, Nancy was the _only _one to ever have his brother this disorganized. When had Frank ever asked him if _he _had everything? That was Frank's job!

"Wait, I'm coming, too! I can't let you guys go on your own," the strawberry blonde declared heatedly.

"Wait, Nancy!" Nancy turned around, her eyes going wide as she'd completely forgot for a short moment that Ned was even in the room. They had no time to waste!

"Ned, dinner?" She shot out. He could only nod dumbly and then watch as the three dashed out of the room. And as much as he hated to admit it, he liked the fact that Nancy had Frank there to protect her, as well as Joe. Ned closed his eyes briefly as he thought of something frightening. That the instant connection, the crackling intensity, and the startling sweetness, were something he and Nancy had never shared. And it scared him all the more because he'd just seen her experience it with someone else, right before his very eyes.

* * *

Mrs. Fitzgerald was led away in cuffs, police lights and sirens flashing and blaring.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

Frank walked quickly over to Nancy, watching her, as she herself watched the deranged old woman be dragged away, into a black and white car. Nancy turned as she heard him approaching, her hair bedraggled, and her clothes slightly askew.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

Her hair was shining in the dim lights of stars and the moon that hung high above them all. Clouds drifted quietly across the sky, and in the moment, it was as if everything had slowed down. The sirens quieted, and the lights went out. All was dark and still and soundless. Frank reached a hand out to touch the side of Nancy's face, where a small cut had been made. It was shallow at best, but he still worried, because he was Frank Hardy, and therefore, it was in his nature. Especially when it came to Nancy Drew. Nancy's heart began to pound, beating into a steady, fast, rhythm. Stealing her breath, and sounding in her whole body, flowing through her veins, her heart pumped and bumped, on and on, and on. Everything still felt quieter, but Nancy turned back around to watch the still screaming old woman struggle against the authorities. Frank stood at her back, watching as well, with a sharp eye. Joe was in the background, watching the two as they were subtly pulled together, and made no move to get away.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your hal__o_

_You know you're my saving grace_

Though no one would ever say so, Nancy and Frank looked quite striking together. He was large and sturdy, his dark hair and eyes giving him a slightly mischievous yet mysterious look. And though Nancy had light eyes, and light hair to match, she looked more mysterious than Frank himself. Her hair swirled around her gently in the small breeze rippling through the air, and her blue eyes shone with something unknown. She was light and airy, while he was dark and shadowy, and somehow, that fit for them, perfectly. To the eyes of all around, it seemed amazing that they stood, looking as immovable as statues, merely observing the scene which they'd just been a part of.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

Joe looked at Nancy and Frank, small, wry, smile lighting up his face. He couldn't wait until they finally realized what everyone else was seeing in them. He could tease them, Frank especially, mercilessly. Most of all, though, he couldn't wait for them to be truly happy. They fit together like puzzle pieces, weather they wanted to or not, it was just a simple fact. Joe didn't know how they were going to get there, but he knew that one day, they'd be completely content with just each other, and there would be no walls in the way. Unbidden and image of a petite, curvy blonde girl popped into his head, turning his thoughts to his own heart. Though he didn't know that that was where his thoughts were leading him just yet.

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_The risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and mor__e_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

Nancy turned back around to face Frank, still feeling like everything was going in slow motion, slowing down, becoming quiet, drawing the two impossibly closer, like they were both tethered to a string that was getting shorter by the minute. Frank again reached out for Nancy, but this time to smooth her wild hair, liking the way it framed her face, even when it was a mess. Because, again, he was Frank Hardy, and it was in his nature, _especially _came to Nancy Drew.

Looking down into her blue eyes, for he certainly had a good few inches on her in height, he smiled a small half smile. Nancy sent the same back to him, and each could swear that the other's lit up the night around them. Fireflies leapt into the air, spinning into erratic dances and squiggly twirls, not flying quite straight, but that was okay because they were beautiful anyway.

Nancy reached out to one, and it flew away, but Frank caught it on his finger before it could get far. He held it out to her, looking like a small, shy, child who'd just given his crush a single flower he'd broken on his way to her in his nervousness anyway. She laughed, and let it crawl onto her own hand, and after a moment, they both watched it fly away.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

Joe laughed to himself as he saw the firefly soar away. Of course, it would be Nancy and Frank to do something so sweetly…corny. But Joe didn't mind. Again, a little blonde head appeared in his mind's eye, and he sighed. Maybe, just maybe, he'd like someone to offer a firefly to, as well.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

Time seemed to speed back up so suddenly it felt like it slammed straight into her back, and she resisted the urge to lurch forward. It was dark, and loud, and so, so much better with Frank at her side. But she knew her limits, and she knew her heart, and she knew her mind, and she knew that…she had to leave. Lifting her own hand to Frank's forehead, where a tiny cut was slowly but steadily healing, she traced it gently with her fingertip. They both closed their eyes, opening them when Nancy pulled away. She smiled, suddenly, a full, bright smile, that was tinged with sadness. Her eyes were bright and cheery, but filled with small tears that wanted so badly to drip down her battered, face but no, she wouldn't let herself cry. Her hands shook as she encased Frank's with her own.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

Then, she turned, and walked away, sparing a parting wave for Joe before she full out sprinted off into the distance. And though Nancy Drew hated running away, she had an excuse for it this time. She had to hurry; after all, she did have to get to dinner.


End file.
